Amor: virtud?
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Viñetas con las siete virtudes. Haou&Johan. ¿Quién dijo que el Rey y su esclavo tendrían percepciones puras y santas de las virtudes? Rating sujeto a cambios.
1. Humildad

**Rating: **K+  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos:** Virtudes  
**Tema: **1. Humilitas / Humildad.

* * *

Realmente Johan no estaba seguro de si Haou tenía muchas virtudes, pues en lo que a todos en el reino respectaba, él era un desalmado que asesinaba sin piedad. Si algún duelista desafortunado se encontraba con él o con su ejército, seguramente ése sería su fin. Sin embargo, había algo que le llamaba poderosamente la atención y sus ojos del color del crepúsculo no podían disimular cuánta curiosidad le causaba ese hecho.

Haou nunca alardeaba de ser el mejor del reino, si bien a veces le gustaba murmurar cosas vagas sobre el poder que necesitaba. Nunca afirmaba estar por encima de los demás, tanto en los duelos como aristocráticamente hablando, a pesar de llevar la categoría de Rey. El muchacho no estaba seguro si era por humildad o porque simplemente era un hecho obvio a todos.

De cualquier manera, Haou no solía hablar demasiado ni con él ni con nadie. Prefería mantener sus pensamientos y sentimientos para él mismo, así fueran estos pensamientos soberbios. Y lo único que relucía tras su máscara de frialdad solía atravesar sus ojos cada vez que Johan lo besaba, lo cual era una extraña mezcla entre desconcierto y soberbia.

¿Cómo podía ser él, Rey del Mundo Oscuro, dominado por un simple esclavo?

Quizás eso era en lo único en lo cual no era humilde... Pero, ¿a Johan qué le importaba? Había aprendido a convivir con Haou de esa manera y, de cualquier manera, todo pensamiento se borraba de su mente una vez sus labios se unían y la distancia entre ellos carecía de significado.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Ok, ahora sí ando enojada, esta shit del me borró lo que había escrito, que como siempre era media enciclopedia de explicaciones T_T y ya no me siento con ganas de explicar nada T_T, pero bueno, haré un esfuerzo, hice esta tabla de retos con estos dos personajes porque ambos son de todo menos virtuosos, por lo cual pueden interpretar el significado de las virtudes capitales de formas extrañas, así como ellos~ algún día haré una de pecados, pero con sus contrapartes, osea Juudai y Johan, a ver qué sale~ como las virtudes no son muy usadas x3 trataré de manejarlas como pueda, aunque no sé porqué 'diligencia' y 'compasión' me hacen pensar en lemon sado x'DDDD, la virtud que sigue es caridad~ ya se me anda ocurriendo algo~ pero ya veremos el lunes que viene, probablemente el rating de esto cambie a M eventualmente, como dije Jehu y Haou no ven estas virtudes como todos los demás~

Bueh, espero les guste y me dejen algún comentario, el cual agradecería en sobremanera pues siempre es un placer leer lo que tengan que decir x3.

Pego nuevamente el calendario de actualizaciones, como hoy es lunes ya saben lo que hay:

Lunes:

Amor: virtud. Serie de 7 viñetas enumerando las siete virtudes capitales con Haou&Johan.  
I belong to you.  
Más que palabras.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Viernes:

Através del tiempo. Serie de 12 viñetas con doce escenarios históricos diferentes. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Johan también reencarnara al igual que Juudai y Yubel? Su relación ha sobrevivido através del tiempo...  
Más que palabras.  
Vanilla.  
Traducción sin confirmar.

Y el final de Guerra interna, claro está x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar x3, nos vemos el próximo lunes~

Ja ne!


	2. Caridad

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos:** Virtudes  
**Tema: **2. Caritas / Caridad.

* * *

Sus fríos ojos se destuvieron en el cuerpo de su esclavo, sopesándolo con lentitud. Quizá después de tantos años de trabajos forzados por fin había obtenido lo que quería, no estaba seguro. Johan estaba bronceado por el abrasante sol que solía azotar las ruinas donde él trabajaba y Dios le había regalado atractivos músculos en recompensa a su arduo trabajo. Pero aún así, él no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo que realmente deseaba. Necesitaba ver algo más, algo que le diera cierta personalidad al muchacho.

Era un esclavo del reino y por ende, él, su soberano, tenía derecho a mandarlo a hacer lo que le placiera, pero... ¿Por dónde empezar? Sus manos frías y rasposas se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas del joven, sintiendo la textura suave de la tela blanca que solía usar en su camisa habitual. Era tan... aburrida, sí, esa era la palabra. Incluso tenía unos ridículos volantes en los puños, quitándole toda seriedad. ¡No podía dejarlo ir así! No cuando él era de su pertenecia y como parte de sus cosas debía lucir aceptable.

La caridad nunca había sido su fuerte, de ninguna manera, pero aún así había mandado llamar a un sastre unos cuantos días atrás y ahora, frente a él, yacía un traje de dos piezas, de color azul oscuro dispuesto para Johan. Éste no dijo nada mientras se le era ordenado cambiarse a 'ropas más dignas', aunque no pudo evitar preguntar, cuando vio que Haou y él estaban solos, algo que le había inquietado:

—¿Debo cambiarme enfrente de usted? —sus ojos verdes recorrieron la tela que sus manos no podían alcanzar, la cual se veía ceñida y estrecha.

Haou acentuó una sonrisa malévola.

—Johan, he sido caritativo contigo al darte esas ropas, cuando tú aún no has hecho nada por mí —El rey avanzó resueltamente hasta quedar sentado sobre la mullida cama con cortinas que yacía en el centro de la habitación y luego enterró su mirada en su interlocutor, quien tan sólo atinó a parpadear aún más confundido—. ¿No crees que es justo que tú correspondas esa caridad y me dejes _disfrutar_ del espectáculo?

Johan bajó el sonrojado rostro.

La única regla entre Haou y él era: 'Siempre obedecer.' Así pues, no tenía más qué hacer. Y su camisa favorita quedó rápidamente tirada en el suelo.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Yay por el voyeur de Haou (?, okey no x'DDDD. Dios mío, cada día soy más pervertida D:! Pero no pude evitarlo, vi caridad y pensé... OMG, se supone que la caridad es dar sin importar recibir o no algo a cambio, pero, por supuesto, nuestro querido Rey no piensa así~ Créeme Haou~sama yo haría lo mismo (? x'DDD. Ya pues. Debo explicar que aunque estos drables hablan de Haou&Johan todos estarán relacionados, aunque no en la misma línea de tiempo, con esto me refiero a que por ejemplo, el drabble anterior podría ser un 'presente' y éste claramente es un 'pasado', sólo por si les surgen dudas o eso. Adivinen qué virtud sigue... Castidad~ lol, si esto escribí con caridad no quiero ni imaginarme qué haré con ese LOL~ BTW, un dato extra y semi-random~ Haou&Johan ambos son sukes en esta historia~ Y ya es lo único que diré, esperen al de castidad la semana que viene x333.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Más que palabras, por si quieren leerlos~ El viernes regresan las traducciones ;).

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	3. Castidad

**Rating:** T  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos: **Virtudes  
**Tema: **3. Castitas / Castidad.

* * *

Aquello se había convertido sin quererlo ni planearlo, en una guerra de poder. Una pequeña y desapercibida guerra entre dos muchachos, uno, el Rey del Mundo Oscuro y el otro, un simple esclavo que yacía encadenado la mayoría del tiempo al lado del Rey. Ambos eran bastante orgullosos y por supuesto, ésto les proveía de una terquedad inquebrantable.

Habían empezado todo aquello como un juego, un simple y banal juego para matar el tiempo. Al estar casi todo el día encadenados, al estar condicionados a vivir y morir al mismo tiempo, poco pudieron hacer cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se desagradaban del todo. Y ahí fue cuando comenzó el juego, un simple y banal juego, donde las furtivas caricias de uno y de otro no eran de extrañarse, donde las provocaciones eran el pan de cada noche, donde buscaban saber quién iba a ceder primero.

Haou admitía, muy a su pesar, que a veces su autocontrol se veía fuertemente doblegado ante los delgados pero ágiles dedos de su sirviente, aquellos que a veces sólo se limitaban a jugar con sus mechones de cabello a pesar de que le molestara o que en ocasiones solían divagar, como un hombre perdido en el desierto, por sus rodillas, subiendo, haciendo eses, hasta el punto donde él realmente se llamaba un hombre. Pero nunca hacía lo suficiente, como si le gustara torturarlo o como si quisiera oírlo pedir -por favor- que continuara. Y por eso, sólo por eso, Haou no había perdido aún su castidad. Aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto más duraría así.

En cuanto a Johan, estaba seguro, al igual que su cómplice de furtivas caricias, que pronto terminaría cediendo ante sus impulsos y entonces se inclinaría hacia el Rey, como el peón que era, para susurrarle: 'Por favor', en el oído.

Esa noche, ambos se miraron, leyendo en el ánimo del otro que todo sería definitivo. Y aunque sabían que habría más noches, muchas más, la primera y definitiva, sería la que quedara fuertemente arraigada a sus pensamientos y a su orgullo.

—Ne, Haou-sama —Johan ironizó el prefijo sama y decidió avanzar hacia su Rey con una sonrisa en los labios, atrapándolo debajo suyo—. Dado que usted es el Rey, dado que tiene una reputación que cuidar, entiendo por qué no quiere... —sus labios se curvaron aún más, conteniendo una sonrisa un tanto socarrona—, estar abajo. Pero, ¿sabes? Yo, que soy tu sirviente, que soy tu guardián, tengo más derecho que tú.

—No seas ridículo —espetó Haou y trató de incorporarse—, no es así como son las cosas. Tú debes de obedecerme.

—Si bueno, eso podría ser un pequeño problema —musitó el muchacho, como si hablaran de algo demasiado trivial—, pero no es algo que no se pueda solucionar —agitó la cadena que unía sus brazos, esa que era tanto bendición como maldición. Entonces, de un súbito movimiento, la atoró contra la cabecera de la cama, de manera que Haou quedara inmovilizado—. Qué bueno que sugerí que tuviera al menos tres metros de longitud, ha sido muy útil, ¿no?

—Suéltame —la ira estaba impregnada en cada una de las sílabas y la mirada que solía intimidar a un pueblo entero se clavó en Johan, pero ése no vaciló un segundo y en su lugar, contuvo una risita.

—Quizás te suelte más tarde —comentó—, pero sólo hasta que esté seguro de que serás bueno.

Haou maldijo por lo bajo. Y entonces, todos sus improperios quedaron sofocados por los labios de Johan, quien a su vez, acarició por sobre su ropa negra, su pecho.

—Ten paciencia, mi rey, ten paciencia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **So... garantizo el lemon para la próxima semana º-º, la paciencia es una virtud, como todo el mundo dice~ y Haou la aprenderá por las buenas o por las malas (¿por qué sigo pensando en sadomasoquismo? i'm srsly wrong x'DD)... o será Johan~? Si es que Haou se zafa de esa cadena lol, bueno, es tardísimo y asdf, como siempre tengo sueño .-., por qué suelo esparcirme tanto en los días que actualizo? creo que mi mente piensa: hey son las 4 am todavía tienes tiempo (? x'DDD. En fin~ eso por hoy, espero les agrade, ya me ando muriendo de sueño así que no diré nada más.

Arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you, Más que palabras y una traducción llamada~ "Spike the chips" que es bastante graciosa x'DDD, por si quieren leer~

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	4. Paciencia

**Rating: **M  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos: **Virtudes  
**Tema: **4. Patientia / Paciencia.

* * *

Haou haló la cadena que lo ataba a la cama con fuerza, tanta que se hizo daño en la muñeca, que tronó sospechosamente, esparciendo por su cuerpo oleadas de dolor puro. Entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Johan, quien parecía bastante entretenido buscando algo en el cajón de la comoda junto a la cama. ¿Qué demonios estaba planeando? ¿Y por qué aún a él, Rey del lugar, no se le ocurría llamar a los sirvientes? ¿Acaso tenía curiosidad? Sus ojos dorados vagaron por las manos de Johan, sus brazos marcados y fuertes, si hubiera nacido en una cuna de oro, como él, se podría afirmar que era perfecto, pero dados sus impuros orígenes, apenas se permitía llamarlo 'atractivo'. En eso estaba pensando, cuando el joven se incorporó con un pequeño instrumento entre los dedos, aunque no podía precisar qué era.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Haou-sama —se rió él, enseñándole un aparentemente inocente pincel, que nisiquiera sabía que hacía ahí, pues él no se dedicaba a la pintura ni le interesaba—. Te prometo que, aún cuando me esté muriendo de ganas, seré paciente. Seré paciente hasta que me pidas 'por favor' que siga.

—Te lo advierto... —empezó a decir, pero fue cortado por una pequeña carcajada de su acompañante.

—Si quisieras o pudieras hacer algo, ya lo habrías hecho —su boca se dirigió hacia el lóbulo derecho de Haou y mordisqueó poco a poco la zona, dejando pequeñas marcas de sus dientes. Haou se removió, pero su orgullo le impidió exhalar algún sonido, así fuera de protesta. Johan ya sabía que algo así sucedería, por lo cual no se inmutó y asegurándose de que los ojos ámbar de su presa estuvieran fijos, se llevó el pincel a los labios y lo lamió de manera lasciva y seductora. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con esa cosa?

Los botones de su camisa de color negro saltaron suavemente, uno por uno, hasta dejar su abdomen pálido a la vista, el cual Johan recorrió con los labios, hasta detenerse en sus tetillas, justo en el momento en el cual Haou tenía los ojos entrecerrados y el rubor cubría sus mejillas. Estaba luchando por no empezar a suspirar, pero no pudo evitar la corriente eléctrica que recorrió su espina dorsal cuando el pincel húmedo delineó una de sus tetillas erectas.

—¿Está satisfecho mi Rey? —inquirió él, reemplazando con sus labios al pincel y este a su vez, empezó a delinear formas en el vientre del castaño, aún semi-cubierto por sus pantalones negros—. Parece que aún no quiere hablar. ¿Me pregunto por qué será? ¿Acaso ésto —su ágil mano alcanzó el pequeño bulto que sobresalía de sus pantalones—, se siente tan bien que te ha quitado el habla?

Haou gruñó. Muchas veces antes había sentido esas manos jugando con él. Pero siempre eran leves y efímeros roces. En cambio, esa vez, el movimiento era constante, lento, pero constante. Un ritmo demasiado suave, casi pensaba que estaba por volverse loco, pues el calor que sentía subía lentamente por su espina dorsal, casi siempre haciéndolo pensar que necesitaba más de eso, a más velocidad, simplemente más... Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al compás que le marcaba el otro, pero no duró mucho tiempo.

—¿Así que ahora es cuando el Rey empieza a disfrutar? —Johan retiró su mano y miró embelesado la expresión de su amante en la oscuridad de la habitación, tenía la respiración agitada y los ojos entrecerrados, pero se alcanzaba a apreciar cómo sus orbes de color ámbar estaban dilatadas y su rostro sonrosado por la agitación.

No tenía sentido negarlo, pero cuando el rey trató de incorporarse para buscar los labios del otro, la cadena volvió a imposibilitarlo y el dolor lo cegó momentáneamente.

—Te he dicho mis condiciones para seguir —para torturarlo, volvió a pasar su mano nuevamente por su miembro, rápidamente, casi como un relámpago, con el propósito de excitarlo más y que terminara cediendo a sus peticiones.

—N-no —se negó el otro, mientras trataba de soltarse. Era humillante, pero si debía terminar el trabajo él solo, entonces lo haría.

—Vamos, no es tan malo pedir las cosas por favor —le susurró el otro, deteniendo sus intentos de soltarse, luego atrapó sus labios en un beso frenético, mientras se posicionaba estratégicamente, de manera que de vez en cuando, con sus rodillas pudiera tocar el punto específico en el que Haou sentía más placer.

Sus labios fueron devorados por el otro y su lengua danzó a la par de la suya, aumentando así la sensación de que estaba a punto de derretirse. ¿Sería capaz de pedir... 'por favor' que terminara con su dignidad, con su orgullo? Johan estaba siendo paciente con él, demasiado, hasta el punto que lo enloquecía y si lo pensaba lógicamente (aunque era difícil en esas circunstancias), terminaría tomándolo de cualquier manera. Con más o menos brutalidad, no importaba, porque esa noche Haou sería suyo. ¿Sería mejor decírselo? ¿O humillarse aún más esperando el momento en el cual Johan terminara con su paciencia?

Sintió cómo sus pantalones eran quitados del camino, así como el resto de su ropa interior, pero el de ojos verdes no hizo nada más. Cerró los ojos, tratando de no gritar las palabras que necesitaba decir. No quería ceder, no quería...

Johan llevó sus labios hasta el miembro erecto de Haou y depositó un par de besos fugaces en él.

—P-por... —nisiquiera podía decirlo, no tenía aire en los pulmones, todo se iba en sus vanos intentos de respirar—, J-Johan...

—¿Sí? —sus voz estaba ronca por la excitación, pero parecía tener más cordura que su acompañante.

—Hazlo —era la única manera de no humillarse, se lo decía como una orden, no como una petición, una orden de un Rey a su esclavo, una que debía obedecerse.

El joven sonrió. Había encontrado una buena manera de zafarse de la situación. Si hubiera querido, se habría negado a tan ridícula petición, pero tenía que admitir que también estaba deseándolo. Volvió a lamer el pincel y para distraer a su presa, se enzarzó en una nueva batalla de lenguas con él, al tiempo que usaba el pincel para entrar en él, de manera que pudiera dilatarlo lo suficiente.

Las quejas de dolor de Haou no traspasaron sus labios, no podía hablar, de cualquier modo, no de forma coherente.

—Ahora debería de ser yo el paciente —se rió Johan, al tiempo que se colocaba lentamente en la entrada del otro. Para Haou aquella era una tortura, nada equiparable con el dolor de la muñeca minutos antes. Dolía como nadie tenía idea. Y estaba seguro de que habría sangre, pero aún así lo dejó avanzar hasta que pronto estuvo completamente dentro de él.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en silencio antes de que Haou diera una seca cabezada para indicar que estaba listo y Johan comenzara a moverse en su interior, primero suavemente y luego aumentando el ritmo. En uno de esos movimientos, la cadena que estaba atorada a la cama, se soltó y Haou pudo medio incorporarse en la oscuridad, este cambio de postura logró que Johan pudiera alcanzar su punto frágil, de modo que cada embestida se sentía como el cielo mismo y pronto ningún auto-control pudo evitar que empezara a llamar a su amante en la oscuridad, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, ordenándole que no se detuviera.

—Demonios —maldijo por lo bajo Haou, mientras sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba a punto del clímax—. Me va a hacer falta mucho auto-control para no hacerme adicto a esto.

Johan se rió un poco.

A él no le importaba darle un espectáculo a los aburridos de la Corte del Rey.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Si alguien se está preguntando qué demonios es esto... Bueno, yo también me lo pregunto x'D. Recuerdo que leí algo medio lemon ayer, más referencias visuales de mangas yaoi... o sea, no buena idea x'DDD. Ni siquiera sé que escribí x'D, pero ahi está la paciencia es una virtud que ustedes debieron tener para esperar un mes a que yo actualizara esto x'DDDDD. Ok, mal chiste, son ls 3 am y ando bailando por aqui medio happy x'D. Así que mejor ignoren los coments fangirls de siempre x'DDD.

Ya mejor me voy x'DDD.

Ya están arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Más que palabras por si gustan leerlos x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	5. Templanza

**Rating:** M  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos: **Virtudes  
**Tema: **5. Temperantia / Templanza

* * *

Si los sirvientes habían notado algún cambio en la conducta de su amo con respecto a su trato para con Johan, decidieron no decirlo y sólo mantenerlo como un secreto a voces que se contaba en los rincones de las cocinas y habitaciones de empleados. Su Rey era tirano y tenía la sangre fría, no querían ni descubrir qué les haría si oía sus murmuraciones sobre cosas de las que no estaban seguros pero que involucraban ciertos aspectos íntimos de la vida de una pareja 'normal'.

Aquella tarde, tras una larga conversación entre las cocineras y algunos de los guardias, la cena se sirvió en completo silencio, aunque no se podía evitar dirigir miradas curiosas al Rey Supremo, que estaba sentado justo en la silla principal con Johan a su lado, aparentemente relevado de su posición como esclavo.

El festín consistía en un plato magnífico de carne con salsa encima y algunas verduras, además de una sopa que no le gustaba mucho a Johan, de color beige apagado y con sabor a algo pastoso. Haou no había pronunciado una palabra desde que se había sentado a la mesa y se dedicaba a escrutar a sus sirvientes, quienes trataban por todos los medios posibles no ser intimidados por esas orbes doradas fijas en ellos, si cometían un error lo mejor que podía pasarles era ser despedidos, pero no tendrían esa suerte y querrían ahorrarse disgustos innecesarios.

—¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? —inquirió de la nada, tomando entre sus manos una copa de vino tinto y sopesándola, mientras sus ojos se movían de los sirvientes hacia Johan y luego hacia el resto de su familia y corte que comían ahí mismo.

—No —contestó simplemente el de ojos verdes, tratando de hacerle más caso a su insípida sopa que a los atrayentes ojos de su interlocutor. Ya había sucedido una vez y no iba a dejar que la humillación se repitiera, no cuando ésta era susurrada por todos los habitantes del castillo. Haou ya lo había tomado varias veces, no le importaba, no cuando era normal entre ellos intercambiar posiciones; lo único que no le gustaba era que lo hiciera en público, mucho menos cuando él se dejaba llevar tan fácil, tanto que los miembros presentes en el salón del trono se habían enterado una fatídica vez.

—Lo sabes —afirmó el rey tajantemente, levantando su cuchara para llevarla a sus labios, aparentando la misma tranquilidad que todos.

—No —repitió y durante el resto de la velada trató de mantenerse calmado y templado, como si la mano que se deslizaba por debajo de la mesa para tocarlo no existiera.

Quizás después del banquete...

Pero no iba a arruinar su apariencia enfrente del padre y madre de su Rey.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Se supone que la templanza es lo contrario al pecado de la gula, pero no pude asociarlo muy bien a excepción de la comida x'DDD, es que siguen llegando a mi mente escenas pr0n de ellos con chocolate y miel y agsfdhagdf x'DD estoy enferma D:, igual Haou :O no tiene pudor (? x'DD me da gracia (? imaginarme a Haou con Johan en el salón del trono, primero se resistía y luego se hizo adicto o algo (? x'DDD Y bueh Johan no se queja demasiado, pero como que no le gusta que los sirvientes anden de chismosos de sus cosas privadas x'3 No me acuerdo de qué pecado seguía, compasión creo x'D... Y vienen otra vez imagénes sadomasoquistas a mi mente, oh dios x'D... Anyway dejo mis delirios aquí, es tarde, tengo hambre y sueño, así que es hora de terminar x3. Espeor les haya gustado x3.

Arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Más que palabras por si gustan leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	6. Compasión

**Rating:** M  
**Género: **Romance  
**Pareja: **Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos: **Virtudes  
**Tema: **6. Humanitas / Compasión

* * *

Ella sangraba, por sus finos labios se escurría un hilillo de sangre que iba a parar al suelo empedrado de los calabozos, tiñéndolos de un color rojizo para muchos horrendo. Haou esbozó una sonrisa siniestra, como si todo ese espectáculo estuviera divirtiéndolo a la par que horrorizaba a su víctima, pero ella se lo había buscado y él, Rey Supremo de esa dimensión, no iba a perdonar tal falta contra su orgullo. Sendas cadenas y grilletes ataban a la mujer a la pared y sus evil heroes se encargaban de torturarla cada poco, lanzándole llamaradas de fuego o golpeándola en puntos exactos, sin tener ninguna piedad por ella.

Los ojos ambarinos del hombre se posaron en los de ella, que tenía entrecerrados como si estuviera a punto de perder la conciencia, cosa que no la dejaría hacer. Si ella, si esa mujer extraña lo había torturado de maneras inimaginables, ¿por qué no regresarselo? El sólo hecho de recordar cómo sus padres le habían dicho que probablemente venderían a Johan para servirle a ella, para pertenecerle a ella, hacia que la sangre hirviera en sus venas, quemando a su paso toda racionalidad.

—¿Te llevarás a Johan? —con violencia levantó su mentón adolorido y la obligó a mirarlo. Ella negó repetidamente con la cabeza, sintiendo cómo el aura oscura del hombre la aplastaba contra el suelo de piedra—. Retirarás la oferta que le hiciste a mis padres y te marcharás, ¿entendido? ¿o prefieres que te demuestre que sucederá si no lo haces y si hablas de esto?

Por supuesto que la mujer no quería ni saberlo y maldijo la hora en que se fijó en el esclavo del príncipe mimado de esa dirección, el momento en el cual sintió que su corazón se detenía ante esos ojos verdes y su piel pálida, el momento en el cual cayó en la trampa de ese muchacho.

—¿Haou? —una voz penetró desde las tinieblas que envolvían el calabozo y fue acercándose junto con un haz de luz danzarín, que sostenía a forma de antorcha en una de sus manos. Johan se quedó de piedra cuando miró la escena ante él, la mujer que había ido a verlo hacía pocos días, que le había expresado promesas de libertad y de amor, yacía tirada de cualquier manera sobre el suelo, sangrando y con contusiones por todo el cuerpo, sin duda producto de algún tipo de tortura por parte del rey—. Pero, ¿qué demonios...?

—No voy a dejar que nadie te tenga —murmuró el rey supremo, dándole la espalda a la contrahecha figura de la joven y acercándose al otro con ademán posesivo, con esos ojos dorados quemando todo a su paso, desde el rostro de su acompañante hasta los músculos que no podía ver—. No dejen que pierda la consciencia —ordenó cruelmente a sus dos evil heroes y entonces se sumergió en un beso con Johan.

No tendría compasión por ella, la obligaría a ver lo que nunca tendría, lo que le pertenecía, para que ese recuerdo se quedara grabado en su mente y la obligara a nunca regresar.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé porque iba a escribir 'no te lo perdonaré' en lugar de notas x'DDDDD. Ahora todos sabemos lo que nos hará Haou si tratamos de quitarle a Johan, nos torturará, nos medio matará, nos insultará y luego nos dará un show (L! (voy a robarme a Johan, puedo soportar el dolor (? x'DDD) Es su forma de demostrar que le importa/lo quiere/whatsoever x'3, bueh el siguiente cap es el final, creo que esto no tuvo mucha secuencia/historia pero bueh, veamos que se me ocurre para la última que es diligencia x'3. Ya quiero ir a dormir porque hace un frío del shit :/ so mejor me voy, espero les haya gustado, no traten de robarse a Johan x'3

Arriba los nuevos caps de: I belong to you y Más que palabras por si gustan pasar a leerlos :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	7. Diligencia

**Rating:** M  
**Género:** Romance  
**Pareja:** Johan Andersen x Haou Juudai  
**Tabla de retos: **Virtudes  
**Tema: **7. Diligentia / Diligencia

* * *

Johan nunca en su vida creyó que volvería a estar tan asustado como la vez en que había visto a Haou torturando a la mujer que había planeado liberarlo de sus deberes como esclavo, no lo creyó hasta que el padre del futuro Rey Supremo descubrió lo que ambos se traían entre manos, literalmente hablando. Y es que, ¿cómo no estarlo, cuando ese era uno de los más grandes tabúes del castillo? ¿Cuando se consideraba impuro a un ser que no llevara sangre real? Sin embargo, no se esperaba que Haou saliera a su defensa, con ese mal carácter que tenía y fulminara con la mirada a su padre, ordenándole explícitamente que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

Era joven, pero algún día dominaría ese Reino. Era joven, pero eso no nublaba su juicio cuando se trataba de asuntos delicados, como la guerra y la economía; por eso se sentía con el derecho de replicarle, es más, lo tenía. Podía poner la fachada que su padre quisiera, casarse con una mujer si así lo quería su padre, una noble, una rica, una plebeya, una fea... Pero, definitivamente, bajo ninguna circunstancia renunciaría a Johan. Lo complacía demasiado y nadie más podría darle lo que él le daba.

—Ha sido mala idea atarte a ese esclavo desde el principio —musitó el hombre, cuyo cabello y barba castaños estaban moteados de canas. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y examinó con detenimiento el rostro desafiante de su hijo, ese que se parecía bastante a él menos en carácter. Nunca le había pedido nada de esa manera, todo le era dado, lo que necesitaba, lo que merecía. Así como también nada le era arrebatado y, sin embargo, esta vez se sentía con la necesidad de quitarle ese capricho en particular, el cual podría deshonrar a la familia real—. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que Johan no terminará aburriéndote después de unos años? ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que es algo necesario para ti? Apenas lo he visto mover un dedo para servirte.

Haou abarcó con sus manos la sala completa, cuyo trono ornamentado en esmeraldas brillaba en el rincón más alejado de la habitación, dándole a entender que era él mismo quien recibía el 'servicio' y éste no consistía precisamente en servir agua.

—Johan es diligente —murmuró con su voz inexpresiva, sus ojos relucían amenazantes, como dos luceros en la oscuridad, que no llevan a un lugar seguro, sino más bien al peligro mismo,

El significado de esa frase iba más allá de las palabras. El Rey alzó una ceja, sorprendido por el atrevimiento y descaro que se tomaba su progenie para admitir cosas que él no necesitaba saber, retorcidas y casi pecaminosas.

—¿Y crees que eso es suficiente? —negó con la cabeza varias ocasiones, tratando de ahuyentar la imagen mental que se dibujaba en ella—. No le he dado a Johan comida y bebida, un techo y un hogar para que deshonre a esta familia.

—Es mío —declaró Haou con rotundidad y las palabras atravesaron el espacio entre ellos, clavándose como una daga en el cuerpo de su padre—. Has sido tú el que nos encadenó juntos. Has sido tú el que ha propiciado esto. ¿No soy libre de disfrutar de lo que me has dado? ¿Crees que soy tan inexperto como un niño y que te permitiré hacer lo que te plazca? —el aura de malignidad iba creciendo conforme las frías palabras atravesaban sus labios, como si de pronto la pálida figura del príncipe fuera engullida por las sombras, poco a poco, hasta casi volverlo imperceptible.

Los pasos de Haou fueron escondidos por la densa oscuridad, porque ésta también se había tragado todo el sonido. El muchacho había tomado una resolución, con esa cabeza fría que siempre lo caracterizaba, porque parecía no tener emociones para el resto de la gente, al menos, no alguna que no fuera odio. Si tenía que deshacerse de Johan o de su reino... Entonces prefería deshacerse de su padre.

Se acercó hacia él en pocos segundos, al mismo tiempo de sus brazos brotaban sombras con formas afiladas, muestra de su poder y odio. Estaba por dar el golpe de gracia sin que nadie lo notara, cuando su padre rompió su propia tumba.

—Muy bien —no había ni rastro de temor en su voz, pero tampoco parecía feliz—. Te casarás con una mujer y darás herederos al reino, a cambio te dejaré conservarlo.

La atmósfera se limpió de imediato, como si un gigante hubiera soplado, barriendo las sombras negras en la habitación, para dejarla tan inmaculada como siempre. Haou no expresó nada ante tal orden y con un revuelo de su capa se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, donde obedientemente Johan lo esperaba, estaba bastante enojado, pero como el muchacho de ojos verdes sabía, él era el único que podría quitárselo.

Y el Rey se lamentó de que fuera tan diligente.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Fin~ Bueno, no tenía mucho planeado para esta historia, sólo satisfacer la tabla de retos, así que siento que quedó algo flojo x'3 y la última frase no sé por qué me evoca a un cuento, como esas últimas palabras de una moraleja que te cuenta tu madre antes de dormir o algo así X'D. Estoy como que cambiando de estilo y me da miedo x'D, porque ni idea si está bien o mal, pero bueno x'3, tocaré un tema similar en un próximo longfic (tan pronto acabe I belong to you lo veremos x'3), así que si se quedaron algo insatisfechas esperen un poco más x'3 para ver algo mejor desarrollado que anda dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace algunos meses x'3. Anyway, no tengo mucho que decir, me estoy guardando el discurso para el capítulo de I belong to you, porque seguro que lo voy a necesitar x'3 así que eso es todo, muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer esto, que son ocios míos más que una buena historia x'3. Gracias en serio x'3.

Arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras y I belong to you por si gustan pasar a leerlos.

Nos vemos en una próxima historia! (el lunes continuo desde donde me quedé 'Através del tiempo').

Ja ne!


End file.
